


A Lifetime

by ApricotMarshyPies



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, CC Warning, Controversial Content, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Questioning Sexuality, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Abuse, angst????, non-binary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApricotMarshyPies/pseuds/ApricotMarshyPies
Summary: As Nikolai's probation carries on, they take the time fool around with others. But "fooling around" comes with rather large consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that I made from a series of daydreams that I would have. And I thought to myself, "How come I never see a bottom 2p!Russia?", but the answer was very simple: Because I haven't written it yet.

Dominika stood on the balcony of the clock tower as they observed the military parade beneath them, their long and curly hair, blowing in their face. “It’s rather chilly, isn’t it miss?” One of Stalin’s associates gave Dominika a soft smile and moved closer.

“Mmm, yes. I do hope that Ivan does not freeze down there.” The politician gave a hearty laugh and placed a hand on their far left shoulder; As to wrap his arms around them. “You worry too much about your little, no, big, boyfriend! He is as strong as ox!” Another laugh erupted from his throat “Ivan will be fine.” Dominika glanced down at Ivan. He was currently guiding the parade by steed. “I suppose so.” They paused with uncertainty “But Ivan is not my boyfriend”

“Every woman says that until they give in to their motherly instincts! But,” The politician rolled a cigar and took puff “If you ever change your mind, I am looking for someone who will raise my children.” Yet again, he let out a laugh and leaned a bit too close to Dominika’s face; They gagged as the man left a messy kiss on their neck. “Ah, Isaev, I do not think-”

He pulled back “You would make a fine wife for the Motherland.” Isaev let go of Dominika and took his old place with the other politicians. The country cursed silently. Every time they set a foot out as “Nikolai” they are bombarded with work and complaints. But whenever they set foot out as “Dominika”, men are always on some sort of secret mission to mark them as theirs! “Wife my tush, I would rather rot to death!” They used that time to make their leave and join the common folk on the sides of the road in order to prevent further confrontations.

The 1st and 2nd squadrons had passed and Ivan rode towards the back of the parade line to wave at the crowd. He noticed Nikolai moving among the cramped sidewalk. “Oh, Nik- I mean Dominika! I thought you were with the others?” He corrected himself as onlookers listened in.

“Isaev ruined the mood, now I have this reddish spot on my neck.” Ivan shuddered “That is repulsive! I should teach him a little lesson on how to treat his superiors.”

“Don’t bother with him. He doesn’t even know that I am his superior.” Nikolai shrugged as Ivan dismounted the horse and handed it off to a young soldier “It’s not like Isaev would take anything from the ‘Lesson’ anyways.” Together, they strolled down the street, separating themselves from the noise of the event. “Enough about him,” Ivan took the brunette’s wrist in his hand “I’m feeling a bit frisky. How about that corner?” He pointed to an empty alley across the street. Nikolai grinned.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“A-ah!” Nikolai released Ivan’s member with a pop.”Enjoying it?” They massaged his balls with their forefinger and thumb, then took the throbbing member back into their mouth. “Yes, Nikolai! Just like that!” Ivan took two fistfuls of Nikolai’s hair and shoved his dick down their throat. “Swallow me whole!” Once their gag reflex calmed down, Nikolai gripped the blonde’s thighs and worked through the length.

“Mmm, now listen here,” Ivan moans whilst Nikolai sucked, “I’m going to cum pretty soon, and I want you to swallow every last drop.” He forced the dark-haired brunette off of his now glistening member. Nikolai gazed upon Ivan’s violet eyes and nodded. “Yes, I will make sure to down every single drop.” They took the length in their mouth once more.

Ivan couldn’t take much more of this. “Nikolai, a-ah!” He released four large spurts of cum down Nikolai’s throat.

Choking, Nikolai managed to down it all. Afterwards, they released the member and opened their jaw to show Ivan that they had drank it all. “That was good, very good.” He produced a set of clothing similar to his own. “I brought your uniform, The Vozhd has been asking where you were. You were supposed to be on guard duty. He’s furious.”

“Well, I guess that is too bad for him” They peeled off their dress, feeling Ivan’s hungry eyes follow their every move. “Would it kill you to turn around and give me some privacy?”

He snapped back to his senses “Uh, forgive me.” Ivan turned around. “You know, Vozhd might punish you.”

“I know.”

“I don’t know if Katya will be allowed to interfere this time around.” Violet eyes met red ones as Ivan turned around, forgetting that Nikolai was switching outfits. “Oop, my apologies!”

“I already finished, you were lucky this time.” Nikolai remarked while picking at their uniform badge. Great, now they would have to deal with whiny politicians and cowering subordinates. They silently wished that the supply depot would have let them keep their alternative coloured uniform; But alas, the general wanted every soldier to look “Neat” and “Uniformed”. Tans and browns did not suit Nikolai as well it did with Ivan.

The blonde grinned “Well I guess we should-” A voice interrupted them. “Comrade Braginsky, have you found our fellow Comrade? Ah, where did he go? I saw him here a while ago…”

Nikolai emerged from the alley. “Comrade Galante, what a surprise.”

“Ah! I mean, yes! It is a surprise.” Galante trembled from what Nikolai assumed was fear. “So you’re here. Have you seen Comra-”

“I’m right here Latvia! I am very joyed to know that you were searching for us!” He placed his hand on the small nation’s head and squeezed. “I’m glad that you interrupted us in the middle of an important discussion!”

“I’m sorry sir! Comrade! Sir!” Latvia struggled with his addressings. “But The Vozhd really needs to speak to you and Comrade Aleexv!”

“Make him wait.”

“But Comrade Aleexv, he really, really wishes to speak with you.”

“About what? What could be so important, that he needs to see us now?” Actually, Nikolai could think of a number of issues that Vozhd would want to discuss; Except that they did not really care for any of that.

Galante gulped, which Nikolai took as “Something not very good”.

“Fine, I suppose it is worth our time.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Where was my guard?” A thunderous roar filled the office. Anyone who happened to be nearby the door was gone in a split second. “Well?” The two Soviets stood at ease in front of their boss, Ivan, with a distressed face and Nikolai with a nettle one. Ivan spoke first. “Comrade Stalin, it was my-”

“Absolutely not, Soviet! You are not letting this one,” he glared at Nikolai “run off like a cowardly little mouse any longer!” Ivan went silent. He hung his head. “And you!” The boss pointed at Nikolai with a gloved finger. “Where the Hell were you? Do you have any respect for your Vozhd? Your boss? Your fellow comrade?”

“Vozhd,” They started “You were supplied with five human guards. Each stronger than the next. I-”

“Ivan! Contain his speech this instant!” The Vozhd was fuming with anger while Ivan placed his hands on Nikolai’s shoulders. “Nikolai, please-” He glanced at his boss “You are not to talk back to you superiors!” He spoke in a stern tone “Do not forget that Comrade Stalin is the very reason for you being alive.”

“That is correct! And I expect that you show your gratitude for the Comrades of your country and for me!”

“Yes, well, if you would let me continue-” They were cut off by Ivan’s hands covering their mouth. “Comrade Stalin, permission to be dismissed?” The boss shook his head wearily and plopped onto a chair “Permission granted. I shall think of a suitable punishment for Nikolai, at a later time.”

“Yes Comrade Stalin. Thank you for your time.” Ivan stumbled out of the office, meanwhile, Nikolai stayed behind for a split second.

“You are not my Comrade.”

“Get the fuck out.”

They snorted and left. In the hall, Ivan confronted them. “Nikolai, what have we discussed with the, ‘talking back’ thing?”

“Nothing that he said was worth my while. What was I supposed to sa-”

“Yes Comrade Stalin, no Comrade Stalin, I apologize for my mistakes Comrade Stalin, I completely agree Comrade Stalin!” The blonde shook his head “I understand that your sisters and you have only been in existence for a little while now,” His voice undertook a shaky tone “But that does not give you the excuse to disrespect, or disregard The Vozhd, Nikolai!” At this point, Ivan was shouting into Nikolai’s face “And do you know who has to deal with your incompetence?”

“Ivan, do you really have to do this?”

“I have to! Me! Because I have been put in charge of you! How come those alternate Baltics of your don’t fuck everything up, huh? Have you ever wondered that?”

“No I have not and neither do I care. Now if you excuse me.” They began to walk in an undetermined direction. Anywhere away from people was fine with them. In back of Nikolai, the counterpart was calling out to them, demanding that they return that instant. But Nikolai continued to walk. They did not stop until they have reached the west wing of the building. “That doesn’t give you the excuse the disrespect The Vozhd, Nikolai!” They mocked Ivan, then scoffed. “I can do whatever I please.” They took off their coats and threw it to the ground “I, I’m a goddamn country and I am not letting some anybody tell me what to say and how to act!” Nikolai slammed open their bedroom door and opened their closet. A full-length mirror was placed on the side of the closet door. They stared at themselves for a bit. “And certainly not what to wear!” Trousers hit the floor and boots were swept aside as Nikolai undressed. A military outfit was switched out to a light blue dress and two-inch heels. “Alright then,” They paused. It seemed as if they were forgetting something. “Shit! My hair!”

Nikolai really meant their wig, but they have become so accustomed to it, that they have taken to calling it their ‘Hair’.

“Ivan had it last,” Nikolai found their coat outside of their room. They slid it on to hide the dress and rushed down the hall “He was holding the bag and then he-”

“And then he what?”

“He gave it to Raivis, I think!”, Nikolai had no clue that someone else had joined their monologue; They were in too much of a rush to find their hair. The voice followed them.

“And what is it that you are looking for?”

“A wig.”

“What? What in the world do you need a wig for?” The voice questioned Nikolai in a harsh tone and that was when Nikolai knew; they screwed up. “Um, Isaev, I mean Comrade! Comrade Isaev! Hello, I didn’t see you there.”

“What wig?”

“Ah, the wig for....My sister!”

“Which one?”

“The older one, Katya. She needs it for a...mission! A mission to infiltrate,” They struggled to come up with something, but Isaev did not seem to notice. “T-to infiltrate the German forces as a nurse! She lost it yesterday and I am on my way to retrieve it.” Nikolai began to walk away but Isaev pulled them back.

“But Comrade Aleexv, something else that I fail to understand is, why are you wearing heels?”

“It was a dare,” Another random voice called out, but Nikolai recognized this one “Leonas?” They took a peek behind Isaev to see the stubbled man taking his place, leaning on the wall. “The other Baltics and I dared him because only real men are not afraid to wear heels.”

Isaev laughed “Real men do not wear heels! But I understand you little country people are different.” He chuckled and began to walk off “Have fun, chasing after your little wig.”

“I didn’t need you help, Leonas. I had the situation under control.”

“I suppose so, but I couldn’t help but add on a little of my own story.” Leonas scratched his chin in anticipation “So, Nikolai, what are you wearing today?” Nikolai pulled their coat closer to them. Why must you always make it a point to ask what I’m wearing? Clothes dumbass, I’m wearing clothes.”

“Just wanna’ know. I’m curious!”

“Didn’t Tolys give you a bit of work to do? Don’t you ever do work?” They walked briskly down the hall with Leonas on their tail.

“Eh, I decided to take a break. Besides, he can run a country on his own! He’s been doing it for years anyhow.”

“Whatever.”

Eventually, Raivis was spotted near the dining hall, doing whatever it is that Raivises do in their spare time. Nikolai almost ran up to him. “Raivis, Ivan handed you a red paper bag earlier. Where did you put it? Do you still have it?”

“Ah!” The boy gasped “I mean, um, I think I gave it to some lady…”

“Some lady? What do you mean ‘Some Lady’? Who was it?”

“Maybe it was Katya? Or was it Natalia? Or maybe it was just the laundry girl?” Raivis wondered aloud while Leonas shoved his hands in his pockets “Right, this is boring. So I’m just going to take my leave. I’ll see you later.” Ignoring both Raivis and Leonas, Nikolai set off to find Katya. Hoping that she was the one maintained hold of the wig.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“So, you want this hair back?” Katya held the wig in her hands and studied it. “Um, yes I would like it back, if you don’t mind!” Nikolai reached out for the wig but Katya held it back from them. “Why? Where are you going?” 

“Nowhere important,” They lied “It’s really none of your business anyway. I just need my hair back.” 

“Hmm, fine.” She tossed the wig back to her sibling “I heard that you got yourself in trouble with Mr. Steel again” Katya slouched on her bed and pushed one of her bras to the floor. “Nikolai, if you’re planning to go out, then you better make it quick.” They rolled their eyes and placed the wig on their head; Clipping it into place, the brunette used Katya’s mirror to make the final adjustments. 

“Big sister,” They managed in their sweetest tone. “May I please use your make-up?” 

“Uh, no. You’re running me dry. Try Anya.” 

“Of course you would,” Nikolai looked through their sister’s products, Katya did nothing to stop them. “Where’s that red? You know, that bright red?” 

“What, you trying to be a clown? Use that blood red one.” The woman lazily pointed to the bottom drawer of her vanity “Made out of real blood! A guarantee.” Nikolai rolled their eyes and opened the drawer. In the drawer laid a single tube of lipstick. “I know it looks sad, but supplies are running out and shit.” 

“It’s perfect, thanks for helping me out for once in your life.” 

“Bitch!” 

“Okay I’ll see you later, bye!” They rushed out of Katya’s room and slammed the door just as a pair of panties were thrown at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to put a sex scene here, but I'm going to put in the next one.


End file.
